


Jean and the Ice Cream

by nonono_jeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "couldnt not laugh when typing this", Crack, M/M, or at least "extremely silly"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonono_jeen/pseuds/nonono_jeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean's lucky day when the ice cream truck stops by his house and he finds a chance to talk to the classmate he'd been too shy to approach all year. But he quickly finds out what happens when you don't wait your turn in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean and the Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynkout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/gifts).



> This is not a serious story at all.
> 
> Kudos to reynkout for the basic idea, I think we actually sort of made it up together, but I can't remember how. Hers is actually the serious version.

Jean's ears pricked up as the tinkling, music box-like tune of an ice cream truck wandered down the street, stopping outside his door. Man, he hadn't seen one in years... Curiosity pushed him on his feet to peek behind the curtains. What did ice cream trucks even look like nowadays?  
  
Apparently, not all that different. Around the truck was a small ocean of children; he recognized his next door neighbors, Eren and Mikasa, among the sea of impatient faces. Jean's eyes wandered slowly through the crowd, picking out kids from the neighborhood that he knew, and then up the shining side of the ice cream truck to its open service window. Someone was leaning out, someone in a very dorky work uniform, complete with comically small hat. Jeen snorted as he squinted his eyes, trying to overcome the midday glare.  
  
Oh sweet, freckled Jesus. Jean sucked in a surprised breath as he was finally able to focus on the employee's face. That was none other than his classmate Marco, the one he'd been too shy to approach all year... This was his chance!  
  
His socked feet skidded on the hardwood floor as he dashed toward the front door, hoping to catch the truck before it finished its stop. Jean stumbled out of the entrance, not even bothering to put on shoes as he nearly tripped off his porch and blasted his way through the knee-high crowd like a determined surfer would through a gentle wave on a tropical beach.  Marco was frozen, still leaning out of the service window, ice cream slowly melting in one hand.  
  
"Hi...we're...classmates," Jeen said awkwardly, smiling a little too hard.  
  
"Hey, wait your turn, you big meanie!!" yelled Eren from the grass.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you learn ANYTHING in school?"  
  
"We should make Reiner beat him up!!"  
  
Jean snorted as a three-foot-tall-but- already-showing-muscle blond kid stomped up to him, rolling up his tiny sleeves. "Look, I'm not here to take your ice cream..."  
  
Jean was mid-sentence when Reiner grabbed his knee, throwing him off balance and slamming him into the cement. "I'M FRENCH, I SURRENDER," he howled as Reiner started pummeling him. "MERCY!! MERCI!!"  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW FRENCH, THAT MEANS THANK YOU," screamed Marco, trapped behind the window.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT FRENCH EITH--PFFP--" Jean began to argue as Reiner's meat lovers triple sausage pepperoni with crispy bacon fist connected with his cheek.  
  
Seconds later, Jean was lying facedown on the sidewalk as the kids noisily walked away, gleefully licking their frozen treats. "No, wait, come back!" he yelled, even more teeth spraying out of his mouth as the ice cream truck drove away. Marco's tousled brown-haired head poked out of the window. "Relax, I'm parking!" The rumble of the engine stopped, while the sickeningly sweet chiming of the music continued. Jean's cheek rested against the scorching August sidewalk as a pair of feet clad in matching, brightly colored uniform sneakers made their way toward him. They stopped, and then his classmate's freckled countenance was mere inches from his own. "I wasn't expecting Reiner to flip you like that," he said, lisping slightly. "I think we need to get you to the doctor." Jean tried to nod, and groaned.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Jean determinedly hobbled his way out to the ice cream truck, waiting his turn patiently behind the neighborhood kids.  After ages of teetering on his crutches and feeling like he was boiling alive in his own sweat under the blazing late summer sun, Jean finally made it to the front of the line."I'm on a liquid diet," he explained, striking a precarious balance as he fumbled for his money. Marco looked at Jean's half-mummified body with concern.  
  
"This one's..on the houth."  
  
"We both have a lithp now!!" Jean lisped excitedly, falling over. "THIT!!!"  
  
Marco leaned out of the window, his face grave and the state of Jean's purchase even graver under the merciless sun. "Watch your language."  
  
They laughed for so long that all the kids eventually left in boredom.


End file.
